1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer disk drives, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for use in modifying disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video image processing is currently a rapidly growing field in which vast quantities of data are processed in order to produce or manipulate video images. It is desirable to store and retrieve this data rapidly. Current magnetic disk drive technology readily lends itself to this task because of the small size, low cost, and availability of standard magnetic disk drives manufactured for personal computers and work stations.
Magnetic disk drives usually include one or more drive platters enclosed within a case. The surfaces of the drive platters are formed from a magnetic substance capable of storing digital data. Transducer heads extend over each platter for the purpose of transferring data to and from the platters. Typically, multiple transducers are moved in unison, by a single servo drive, over the surfaces of a rotating stack of platters. Electronics, often mounted on a printed circuit board on the interior of the case, coordinate the transfer of data from the transducer heads to digital systems located outside the case, and vice versa. However, conventional electronics transfer the data in a serial fashion, i.e., to only one transducer head at a time.
Magnetic disk drives operate best when the drive platters are kept extremely clean. Disk drive performance can be hindered when the drive platters become contaminated with minute particles of dust. In order to keep the drive platters clean, disk drives are assembled in a clean room and the covers of the disk drive cases are often hermetically sealed to the cases. Once a hermetically sealed case is opened, the drive platters can easily become contaminated, which often destroys the disk drive. Indeed, manufacturers of disk drives often warn consumers that any warranty covering the disk drive will become void if the hermetically sealed case is opened. The sensitive nature of drive platters has created a frustrating situation for those who perform work on the interior of disk drive cases.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a disk drive that could rapidly store and retrieve data for video image processing. For the reasons indicated above, it would also be desirable to achieve this goal by modifying existing standard disk drives to increase their storage and retrieval rates in a way such that work performed on the interior of the disk drive case would not contaminate the drive platters.